1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement of conductors and dielectrics used to secure a capacitance for the storage of electrical energy in the electric field. The essential feature of all capacitors is a system of conductors separated by dielectrics. Modem capacitors, both fixed and variable, are of many forms, such as those of metal foil and paraffin paper dielectric, metal foil and mica dielectric, metal plates with vacuum, compressed gases or air as dielectric and aluminum and tantalum electrolytics. The capacitor with metal foil and dielectric is widely used in air conditioners, washing machines, electric fans, lighting systems, ignition systems, motor starting systems, and the like. Nevertheless, the conventional capacitor of such type is easily damaged by pulses thereby making it unfit for practical use.
It has been found that the conventional capacitor is often damaged by pulses under the following conditions:
1. Directly struck by thunder;
2. Improper grounding;
3. Magnetism;
4. Indirect struck by thunder;
5. Switching on or off; and
6. Static.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a capacitor which can obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawbacks.